A mobile terminal is connected from outside a home to a content server in the home, making it possible for the content to be received. When outside the home, the mobile terminal is connected to a network by a wireless WAN (Wide Area Network) environment, and, upon returning home, when it discovers an access point of a wireless LAN environment in the home, it connects to that same wireless LAN (Local Area Network) environment and continues to receive a distribution of content.
At this time, when the access point of a connectable LAN is detected, the mobile terminal automatically switches from the wireless WAN to the wireless LAN for the object of preventing billing, or for the object of fast data transfer rates, or the like. If present, a 3G/LTE network is common as the wireless WAN.
Patent literature 1 discloses a technique for switching so that one of either a wireless telephone line or a wireless LAN line is selectively used depending on the type of content.
Patent literature 2 discloses a technique for continuous viewing by buffering the content when switching communication networks.